


杰森陶德就他妈是达米安的泄欲工具。

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: Jaydami，24，Jason Todd/Damian Wayne，不要被标题迷惑了啊啊啊啊





	杰森陶德就他妈是达米安的泄欲工具。

**Author's Note:**

> 说在前头：lofter版本是删减过无r18的，请去底下链接ao3看完整版，我对这个审核机制累了。
> 
> * Jason Todd/ Damian Wayne
> 
> *在刺客联盟时期和杰和米
> 
> 灵感来源和某个“如果你看得到这篇文就立马给我打钱，垃圾。” 杰森陶德的对话。
> 
> 说在前头：
> 
> 这两个人都很莫名的想杀死对方又离不开对方呢（.........）顺便相处模式是242，上床是24不变，雷的请立马×掉..！

杰森陶德就他妈是达米安的泄欲工具。  
-

“你不过是塔利亚捡来的狗。”

达米安离开床上时还保持着他的表情，冷漠且自私。他从床上爬起来，套好自己的紧身制服，蛮有耐心的将鞋带系好，这才抛下这句话。

“是你母亲。”杰森纠正，他从那张King Size的床上翻了个身，慵懒的在枕头上找了一个松软的角度再次躺了下去。

杰森想起两分钟前的恶魔之子还把指甲插进他的后背，眉头皱的要扭在一起，咬着牙齿艰难的叫他加速操他，他的身上是青青紫紫的咬痕，小腹上沾染了各种体液，杰森的，达米安的。

“无所谓。”

他的腰如此之细，几乎一只手就能覆盖三分之二的皮肤。杰森有吻过这些疤痕，紧接着就被对方嘲讽这劣质的讨好技术比替他舔鞋的仆人还不如。于是作为报复杰森舔上了他的生殖器，成功的听到了对方的一声哀鸣，只是一声。

达米安将暗扣反向扣好，将自己又整成了一个人样，仿佛性爱过后他抬着腿将里面混杂的东西挖出来的样子从未出现过，然后提着他的刀拨开门帘。

“我回来的时候要看到房间整齐。”是杰森在对方消失之前听到的最后一句话。

-

达米安的房间没什么好收拾的，干净，整洁，一尘不染。倒不如说他从来没用过这些东西，上床不盖被子，喝水不用杯子（他只见过达米安直接拿瓶喝），甚至连摆放在床头桌旁的凳子都很少挪动过。

大多数达米安都是脱下他的盔甲，然后笔直的躺在床上等待难得的浅眠。

比起达米安杰森更像是这间巨大的房间的主人，自从入住这儿后他在屋子中间挪了一个单人床，又添置了许多小物件，反正没人会说他坏话。

当然，达米安的床紧贴着门口，这是为了他更方便的在有危险的时刻跳出房间。

他不在乎杰森把房间搞得有多花里胡哨，就像他不在乎杰森怎么和他的女性仆人们打情骂哨。

哈，放屁。

杰森摸了摸自己的后脑勺，他可没忘记这个小主人在第一天的时候就把那双厚重的靴底踩在他脑后的情形。

...

“道歉。”达米安坐在正座，他面前是被强迫跪下的杰森。

“我 没 做 错。”杰森咬牙切齿，一字一句地对着达米安说。

“看来你还没找准自己的反向。”达米安笑了，他的笑充满讥讽。“你不过是塔利亚送给我的街边野犬，狗不服从就会被杀。”

-

杰森和达米安的关系从未缓和过，他们甚至连在床上时也时常争议。

达米安试过将自己的刀刃插入杰森的肩膀，而杰森为了报复把瓷碗砸在他额头上。之后达米安命令仆人将杰森扔到湖边，任由冰凉的湖水入侵他的身体。

但当天晚上杰森自己爬了回来，他很庆幸自己只是略微的发烧，于是他把这个自大的小孩摁在地上一直做到对方将咬在嘴里的木刀柄咬断。

他的表情很好玩，愤怒又无能为力。杰森也愤怒了，他拿着门口的铁丝狠狠地将对方的手勒勒起来，粗糙的表面在捆上去的那一刻就划破达米安的皮肤，鲜血就顺着铁丝一路滑向地面。

达米安在那晚罕见的说了很多话，大多数是脏话，等杰森把他操的迷迷糊糊软软塌塌的时候又说了许多威胁的，诅咒的，杰森毫不在意的。

杰森撕咬着他的肩膀，小男孩身上大多数是皮包骨和肌肉，被成人的牙齿磨得发红，破皮。

最后杰森成功吻到他了，尽管这算不上一个完美的吻，达米安在他的下巴留下了一个绝对明显的印记，而杰森让达米安的舌头麻到凌晨。

隔天杰森的烧就退了许多，早上起来的时候已经见不到达米安了。

杰森瞪着天花板，上面精心雕刻着花纹，杰森的目光随着弯弯曲曲的歪歪扭扭的纹路一路向北，于是他就躺在达米安那张靠着门的king size的床上又睡着了。

等他醒的时候达米安露出了很不满的表情。他先是把杰森踹醒，然后才要求对方离开自己的床铺。

“从我的床上滚下来。”

于是杰森知道了达米安不喜欢有人上他的床。  
-

大部分时间他们做的时候都是在杰森的床上进行的，只是单纯的因为杰森懒得惹事。他试过把达米安摁在他自己的床上，紧接着遭受了巨大的反击。

达米安将手上所能摸索到的任何东西拿起砸向杰森，而杰森为了制止这个小混蛋把他杀死在床上也废了不少力，当晚他们的做爱累的气喘吁吁，杰森将性器从达米安的后穴里抽出射在他的胸脯上，点点浓厚的浊液溅到了达米安的唇边，而杰森在他能发觉之前就凑过去，把那点精液混合在口水中，交杂在一个吻中。

是的，达米安也不让他射进嘴里。

然后秉承着小混混的良好心态，杰森也懒得去试探对方的底线。

-

达米安不在的时候杰森会出去训练，绕着整个岛跑步，他喜欢在下午的时候去射击场训练。对于他（名义上）的主人不爱任何通讯设备又要求他随叫随到这一点杰森十分头疼，但好在达米安出了门就会训练到晚上，从未破例。

-

“达米安。”杰森这么说着，他从自己的床上站起来，发现了对方的盔甲上破了一个大洞。

达米安看起来有点气喘吁吁，但又很卖力的平复自己的呼吸。他讲刀和盔甲脱掉丢给杰森，然后又把制服脱了下来。

杰森把这些东西挂在他顺手的地方，然后靠了过去。达米安自然而然的枕靠在他的腿上，目光涣散的瞪着天花板。

杰森没有犹豫，把自己的胳膊伸给他。

达米安就这这个手臂狠狠地咬了下去，锐利的牙尖抵破男人充满肌肉的臂弯，挤压着细胞使其充血。杰森嘶地吸了一口气，但没阻止他。

“狗。”他这么说道。

达米安翻了个白眼，他把杰森的胳膊从嘴里吐出来，上面还粘着些许的口水。“看看你自己。”

杰森爬起来，见到这个高傲的家伙这么疲惫让他很高兴。

“现在我是主人了。”

-

杰森知道达米安只是懒得和他闹。他把达米安抱在怀里，亲吻他的耳垂，舔过锁骨，在胯骨留下一个咬痕。

等他插入的时候达米安连眼皮子都没动，只是闷哼了一下，勉强给点反应。杰森掐着他的腰，让他张开大腿骑在他身上动作。

杰森的手摸过他的后背，是坚硬的，柔软的，脆弱的，笔挺的。摸到一道被缝上的疤痕，大概是那次从河边的悬崖坠下时划伤的，摸到一段突出的脊椎，是以前被踢断的，摸到一道略长的口子，是被人拿刀从前至后贯穿的。

杰森看着达米安的绿眸子，他抬头去吻他。

达米安只是冷笑，一贯的以沉默去回应他的怜悯。

最后是杰森给达米安清理了身体，做了足够的润滑后也不应该出现撕裂。杰森注意到他的手上带着丝丝血迹，但也只是拿毛巾擦掉后坐在达米安身旁。

他们就着这种乱七八糟的姿态在床上休息了一番，一直到达米安的伤口染红了床单。

杰森本想叫这个小孩起来，但用屁股想想也知道对方肯定会嘲笑他难得的怜悯。杰森伸手随意捞了一把止血布扔给达米安，后者抬手接住了。

他的衣服早在之前的运动中被撕得破破烂烂，达米安干脆把一整件上衣脱下扔到房间的某处————反正他的狗会帮他收拾。

那是一道很深的疤痕。

里头还能看到被折断的箭头，大概是在训练中被射伤的。箭头四周的肉已经发白，凄凄惨惨的随着主人的每一次动作涌出一大股血迹。

杰森打了个哈欠，他知道达米安不会死。况且这个小孩有足够的自保能力，这儿又不是什么偏僻的荒岛，他整合伤口所需要的全部医疗品都能在这个房间寻到。

达米安咬着纱布，他掏出了自己靴里藏着的小刀，对着镜子寻找合适的下手处。

刀刃对着自己，他划开那一处伤疤，牙齿紧紧咬着纱布，口水和汗水混杂在一起将纱布染湿。闷哼从喉咙深处咳出，达米安皱着眉头又拿起镊子。

特质的银镊有着锋利又细小的尖头，像一把剪刀一样挑开伤口，搜寻着箭头并把它挖出来。当那块折磨了达米安许久的武器终于被拔出来扔在床上时他松了口气，随后拿起粘性胶布把那个血窟窿粘起来，又胡乱包了几层纱布，当然用的不是他嘴里的那个。

杰森把对方扔掉的东西捡起来，达米安困了。

失去的血液像是一同把他的活力给抽走了一样，他的眼睛半眨不眨地，昏昏沉沉的。杰森走出房间，将那团混杂着沙子，泥土，血的衣物扔给负责清理的仆人们。

他折回来，达米安正倒在床上，睁着眼睛。

“不要说话，做你该做的事。”

杰森闷哼一声，把到嘴边的话又吞了进去。他凑近达米安，然后在他脖颈处狠狠咬下一口。

“总有一天我会咬破你的喉管，以狗的身份。”


End file.
